What is Miroku's full name?
by jeffs
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Miroku’s full name is? Crossover with Urusei Yatsura. The group meets somebody... rated for language.


What is Miroku's last name?  
  
I do not own any of the characters in the story.  
  
Humor spamfic.  
  
A word in {English}.   
  
_________________  
  
Late afternoon in feudal Japan.   
  
Inu-yasha, Kagome (holding Shippo), Miroku and Sango (holding Kirara) are walking through untouched woods.  
  
"We are lost." Kagome declares.  
  
  
  
"We are not lost, bitch." Inu-yasha growls, "The village, which I remember, is just up ahead."  
  
"Inu-yasha, please don't take this the wrong way, but, you've said that . . . " Miroku begins, but Inu-yasha nasty growl stops him before he can say, "before."  
  
"I smell smoke." Inu-yasha grins and moves off to the left-hand side of the game trail that they had been following.  
  
A couple of minutes later and the party comes across a small clearing in the woods.   
  
In the center of the clearing is a small fire. A cooking pot is over the fire, and some sort of dish is being prepared.  
  
Next to the fire is standing a small human. He is about the same height as Jakken. He is totally bald. He turns around and looks at the party. He is an older man, not a child, though he's exact age could be anywhere from forty to sixty. He is very large, black eyes and a huge mouth. He is wearing a traditional monk's robe.   
  
His eyes squint and he says, "I only have enough for myself, so go away. I'm not sharing."  
  
"Fuck." Inu-yasha kicks a rock away, obviously disgusted that this isn't the village that they were looking for.  
  
"Sir, Monk." Miroku begins to ask, "Could you please direct us to the nearest village?"  
  
"I don't know. I just arrived here a little awhile ago."  
  
The party looks at each other that doesn't make a lot of sense.  
  
"Then could you, please tell us the direction you traveled from and how far away was the village you left from?" Miroku asks.  
  
"The direction I traveled isn't something that can be shown. And the village I came from is unimaginatively far away." The monk replies.  
  
The party looks at each other again. "Let's go. He's an idiot." Inu-yasha says and turns to return to the game trail.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome says to the monk before she turns away.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Pervert! Watch your hands!" Sango yells.  
  
"Lady Sango, When you turned around, I saw a large spider on you, I had to brush it off." Miroku explains.  
  
"Young monk?" the old monk asks.  
  
Miroku turns, the red hand print across his face very visible. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Your name is Moroboshi."  
  
Miroku stares at the old monk, his mouth hanging open. He closes it and asks, "How did you know?"  
  
The older monk smiles a mysterious smile. "I've meet relatives of yours."  
  
"Who? When?"  
  
Before the older monk can answer Miroku's questions a glowing pool of light appears above the head of old monk.  
  
From the pool the party can hear . . .   
  
"{Darling} how many times have I told you not to play with my time machine?" a female voice says.   
  
"Lum . . . don't reset it! I've got {Cherry} on the other side and I want to strand him back in time!" a man voice says.  
  
The pool shrinks and as it does a funnel of light and power forms around the old monk and he is sucked up into the pool of light.  
  
The pool of light vanishes and the clearing is empty.   
  
"HUH?" the party asks each other. They investigate the clearing. It's empty. Just a small fire with a pot of sweet potatoes is all that is in the clearing.  
  
"He was here. Where did he go?" Sango asks.  
  
"Yeah. I can smell him." Inu-yasha says, "Although, wench, you have taken a bath since you've been on this side of the well, right?"  
  
"Of course, Inu-yasha."  
  
"Then why am I smelling things' I only smell on your side of the well."  
  
"That voice said 'time machine'" Shippo says in a thoughtful voice. "You've mentioned that about the well, Kagome. What is a 'time machine'?"  
  
"A time machine allows you to travel between times, Shippo." Kagome looks at where the pool of light was.  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"He came from your time, Kagome." Shippo says.  
  
"Kagome, what is the meaning of the words {Cherry} and {Darling}" Miroku asks.  
  
"Those are English words, Miroku." Kagome begins and then she looks at Shippo. "You are right, Shippo, he did come from my time. How else would he know those words?"  
  
Miroku softly coughs. "Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Miroku. {Cherry} is the fruit of the Sakura tree. {Darling}, hmmm. How to say this, is a term of endearment that a girlfriend would call her boyfriend, or the other way around."  
  
"Hmmm . . . I wonder . . . " Miroku mumbles to himself.  
  
"Monk. Was he correct, is your last name Moroboshi?" Sango asks.  
  
"Yes, he was correct. My birth name was Moroboshi Miroku. Of course, know that I'm a monk my name is just Miroku. And when I have a child, his name will be Moroboshi."  
  
_________________  
  
The End.  
  
For those who don't know . . . Moroboshi Ataru is the main male character in Urusei Yatsura by Takahashi Rumiko. Ataru is the most lecherous boy in the universe . . .   
  
Cherry is the name of the old monk. He follows Ataru around saying "you're doomed" a lot or "you're cursed" is also a favorite saying.  
  
Darling is Lum's pet name for Ataru, BTW.  
  
Lum? The female lead in the series. She is in love with Ataru and wants to marry him. He is the most lecherous man on earth . . . so how he can restrict himself to one woman . . . so he refuses her . . .   
  
Lum is also a space alien with electrical powers . . . A very funny series. And the series that started Takahashi Rumiko on the road that eventually leads to Inu-yasha. (Like Inu-yasha there is a lot of Japanese mythology in the stories, she just disguises it by calling them space aliens.)  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
Jeff shelton 


End file.
